Bad day
by 90bonfire
Summary: Henry and the gang are called into work but things don't go the way they where expecting
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do** _ **not**_ **own Henry Danger**

The night air was so cold it bit at Charlettes face. Beneth her feet the grass was frosted over and crunched as she walked to the secret opening where the tubes let out.

She would much rather have gone in through the store front but her boss had been clear he wanted them to take the tubes down tonight. She sighed and ordered them to take her down.

Once she reached the man cave she saw her two best friends had already assembled. Henry with his somehow perfect hair even at four in the morning was leaning up next to the wall and greeted her with a sleepy smile and jasper who looked deeply unhappy to be here.

"What's wrong Jasper?" she asked.

The curly haired boy's frown deepened "what's wrong?" he repeted sounding a little to dismayed he trew up his hands

"I've been waiting in line at Buckets 'R' US all day, I missed thankgiving dinner so that I could be the frist in line for the Black friday sale and now half an hour before the're gonna open the doors he made me come here" he said nodding to ray who was sipping a mug of coco at the commaned center watching the trio with barely contained amusment.

"Okay so what's the emergency" she asked the pajama clad man. On her left henry rubbed his eyes "If it Jeff I'm gonna kick something" he muttered. Charlette laughed "You'll probley end up kicking something anyway" she ponted out.

The thought seemed to cheer him up, until Ray shook his head. "No kids they'll be no kicking today. Thats not why I called you here." as he spoke he casualy pulled the tube remote from his pocket.

"Why are we here then?" Asked Henry clearly confusfed

Ray looked slightly gulity now "because you work for me" he heged.

Henry nodded "yeah we fight crime together but if theres no crime to fight then why -" he trailed off and his face turned pale "oh dear skeezits no" he finshed in a horrafed whisper.

Before Charlette had time to blink he was hyper motilating back to the tubes but Ray was alreay talking into the remote "Tubes up, lock" he ordered.

Without wasting a second henry turned to get in the elavader but Ray had apparently overriden that as well, probably before he had even called them

Henry turned to face his boss "come on Ray" he pled "don't make me do this man."

For his part Ray still looked gulity. "You knew this might be part of the job when you took it" he told the blond boy who was despertly looking for an escape rout

"yeah" henry said "your part of the job"

Ray shook his head "I can't do it alone anymore and your old enough now"

henry fell to his knees and covered his face "This isn't happening right now" he said more to himself then anyone else .

Charlette couldn't take it anymore "okay"she said throwing up her hand "somebody better tell me what's going on right now."

Henry glared pure hatered at Ray and his voice was dripping with betrayal as he spoke "He's going to make us work the black friday sale upstaires"

Charltte eyed Ray suspisusly " No, you wouldn't do that" she told him "right? I mean we're friends" The super hero threw his arms up in frushtration "Will you kids cool it with the drama?" he demaned

"look do I or do I not write you each a cheak every two weeks that says you work at Junk'n stuff? that's what I write on my taxes each year and it's how we fund being heros." The teens nodded though none of them looked happy about it.

"okay" Ray countuned "but if people don't shop here we lose those funds so... we have to keep our coustmers happy, and our costmers are happy when we open the doors way to early in the moring let them hit each other and then sell them things they don't need at slightly cheaper prices"

Jasper nodded again "that does always makes me happyer when I'm shopping" he said. Henry rolled his eyes "your happy waiting in line sixteen hours to buy a bucket " he snapped at the other boy.

Ray sighed and tired again "Come on guys its dosn't have to be misrable I'll order us pizza and we can use all the extra money we make today to buy a hot tube for the man cave."

Charlette frowned "to buy you a hot tube for your man cave" she corrected "why don't you use the exrta money to give your hard working enploys bonuses?"

Ray laughed much harder longer then charlette would have liked.

Finally he sobered up "okay I'm gonna turn the elavader back on doors open in fifteen you kids have fun" he said.

"Hold on" Henry said "where do you think your going?" Ray grinned back at him afectionatly "I'm going back to bed" he informed the group as he re-set the elavador "I'll come cheak on you guys later" he called over his shoulder as he disapered into the sprocket.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Henry barely had a secound to glance at the clock on the wall. How could it only be nine am? He felt like he'd been standing at the register forever and his fingers hadn't stopped moving the entire time. He eyed the line that had formed it seemed to streach all the way to the door and new people where jumping in all the time.

Next to him Charlette looked just as hopless as he felt. Her dark brown eyes scaned to room beyond her own register and horrable fake smile played across her lips as the woman in front of her screamed in her face because the store had run out of marker hats and apparently this woman _needed_ six more.

Henry would have tried to help Charlette if he didn't have another woman in his face own upset over the fact that her new glass tumblers where only discounted fifty five precent instead of sixty.

It was taking all of Heneys will power not to roll his eyes " _the sence of entidelment is strong with this one."_ He thought.

across the floor Ray who had only wondered ustaires five minutes ago Jasper, Schwoz and even Bork, where running back and forth asisting coustomers, breaking up fights and despertly trying to keep some sence of order in the store.

 _"Today cannot possably suck any worse"_ Henry thought,

Thats when he heard the frist gun shot and all hell broke lose. 

_**A/N**_ **I hope you guys like this and Thank you so much for reading =) I know I'm still making some grammer errors and spelling mistakes but I'm dyslexic and heck if I can find them on my own lol .**

 **I feel like I would greatly benifit from a beta reader but I've never had much luck getting anyone to take me up on it ...if anyone's intrested please PM me lol**

 **either way I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry's frist thought when he heard the gunfire was to tackle charlotte he pulled her down behind the counter and covered her body with his own. More shot's followed and people screamed.

They could hear people running and rough voices shouing out orders. Underneath him charlotte twisted around to wisper in his ear "we have to go _now"_ He looked at her expecting to see fear across her face but he only found determantion burning in her eyes.

"Down stairs" She explaned. "We can go to the back and get to the man cave but we have to move right now. They'll be up to the counter any second" he shook his head "we can't leave everyone else" he wispered back.

She rolled her eyes "you can help them a whole lot better as Kid Danger then as Henry right now" she reminded him. He was inclined to agree and backed off of her. They stayed low and snuck to the elavader.

The ride down felt like it took forever. Henrys mind raced with questions. _Did Jasper get out ? How many criminals where there? How many could he handle alone?"_ His head spun and he felt like everything was happening to fast and crazy for him to grasp. Until charlotte took his hand suddenly and gave him something steady to anchor to.

"We'll fix this" she told him calmly.

He pulled her in for a hug without thinking about it. He just needed to hold onto something that was good and made sence, just for a moment. She wraped her arms around his waste and held on tightly.

The doors opened and they both looked around. All the main lights where off and the normally playful room seemed loney, still and almost tragic without their friends. Charlotte broke off the hug and ran to the commaned center. Before turning on any other systems she deactavated the elavator like Ray had that morning and then she turned on the viewers to the store.

It seemed like things had setteled down for the moment. Henry counted five thugs, three female, two male. each had on an identical black jumpsut and mask. They where lineing the hostage's up in front of the windows and doors.

"What are they doing?" Henry mumbled his best frind shook her head in anger "Using them as human sheilds." She told him. "So the police can't hurt them or see into the store.

Henry scofted in disgust and looked closer at the hostage's. There where less people in the room then there had been before but no body's. He guessed some people must have made it out the front doors before the villans had fully taken the store. With any luck Ray would have gotten out in the confustion and would be able to assist him as Capten man.

His hopes sank as he caught sight of the dark haired man standing next to Bork. When henry looked closer he realized Bork was stooped over slightly holding his arm and bleeding. The look on Rays face suggested he was doing some deep thinking and from the storm in his eyes Henry guessed they where some pretty dark thoughts regarding the people who'd hurt his friend.

Jasper was standing across the room. He didn't look frightened Henry realized his friend was waiting for Kid Danger would show up and make everything alright like he always did he had total faith in Henry. That scared the young sidekick more then anything becuase the truth was he had no idea what he should do now .

Henry was pulled away from his thoughts by his text alert it was Schwoz " _KD I got out, but I can't get into the man cave CM forgot to unlock the can't do it without his remote I'm in the van across the street how I can help you kick these bad guys butts?"_

Henry fely like his guts had turnded to ice. He realized everyone was expecting him to take charge and led them. He ran a shakey hand across his chin and squred his sholders.

He really needed a plan.

 **HDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

In retrospect Ray Manchester understood there where smarter moves he could have made. It would have been smart to run out the door with the frist wave of paniced shoppers, he could have popped a gumball dubled back and taken these punks out.

Or he could have ducked behind any of the shelves here in the store during the intital panic and just made the switch that way but no.

Insteded his fight or flight response had kicked in and gone with fight. Only to be totally distracted a millasecond later by the sight of Bork flying backward after a bullet hit his left bicept

In that small window of time that would have allowed for an escape and triumphant return he'd been blindsided and his sence of fear for his friend had left him as vunrable as everyone else who hadn't gotten to the door fast enough.

He wasn't worred about getting shot. A bullet or two would be painful but only about as annoying as Jasper on any given day he could take it easyly, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid.

The fact was in front of him where five people armed to the teeth all posed to attack from a diffrent angle.

He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for every other person in line with him. The stiuation was tence and the wrong word or look from anyone could set any of these thugs off. They might decide to hurt anyone or everyone and there was no way for him to protcect everyone from an attack he couldn't prodict.

Once everyone was in line and the people had quited down one of the male thugs adressed them. "Well that was fun." He begain. His tone was mocking and sarcastic "I realize this is a slight devation from the plans you all had for the moring, but if you all just play nice and behave for a few minutes then this only has to be a small detour in your day"

He raised a hand "however if anyone gets stuped and decideds to play hero" he shook his head "well if that happens my friends and I might get angry and the day...in fact all your days might just end here and now." He sighed dramticly "I truly hope you all prove smarter then that. " The Hostages regarded him with fear and lothing.

One of the female criminals spoke up "Oh come on everybody lighten up" she mocked "after all the holidays are about coming together, and nothing brings people together like the thought of an early death." The other thugs laughed "Yeah" the male who'd been talking before cut in "it's our brand of christmas magic" he tillted his head at the victims "your welcome"

The talkitve female clasped her hands together "Okay" she said brightly "lets get to work, who all works here? step forwaed please"

Ray felt his fight refex kicking in again but he suppessed it " _play it smart "_ he thought _"get everyone out safly frist._ _Give thses peaces of trash shaped like humans whatever they want let them think they won. Then hunt then down later"_

He stepped forward but signgaled Bork not to. Unfoutunitly Jasper didn't get the message and also stepped up. Ray could have hit the kid if he wasn't so worried about him. The hero could pull the focus on himself he could take their gunfire or just about anything they might throw at him. The same could not be said for the boy. he tried to take any focus off Jasper and shift it back on himself "I own this place" he told the trash "the kid just sweeps floors"

The criminals seemed intrested "you're the owner?" one echoed he gestered to his buddy "forget the safe this guy could call the bank, we could clean out the his entire account. He said the one who had done the most talking shook his head "we aren't here for his money, don't get greedy" his friend shurrgged "I'm just saying it could be a nice perk"

"what are you here for?" Ray demanded. The criminals laughed

 **A/N I'm** **still interested in finding a beta if anyone's game ?**

 **anyway hope you guys liked this**


	3. Chapter 3

The villain didn't get a chance to answer Ray's question right away. he suddenly collapsed face frist on the floor. His frends recation was priceless. The female who'd spoken before dropped her gun and rushed over to him "sa-I mean number two" she glared up at Ray from behind her mask as though it was somehow his fault "what happened to him?" she demanded.

From behind her Ray heard the welcome sound of his sidekicks voice. "your boyfriends name is "number two?" The boy teased as he popped out of the back room "you know that's a euphemism for pooh right?" Around Ray the other hostages erupted in cheers "It's Kid Danger" an ederly man shouted.

Almost in unison the thugs took aim at the young man and opened fire.

Rays heart lept to his throat. These people wheren't holding dream blasters or time jumpers. They had guns and there was no way for Schwoz to reverse Death. Without thinking he grabbed the crook who was closest to himself and threw her to ground.

He tride to pull her gun away but she wasn't giving it up easy she hit his face with the hilt of the gun. His head to snapped back, then she grabbed his neck with her other hand trying to cut off his air supply.

It might have been a good move on any other human one who actully needed to breath* but it was usless agenst him. He brought his head down crashing into hers. takeing care not to make the collistion hard enough to crack her skull or anything, but just hard enough that her grip on his throat lossened and she passed out. He jumped up suprised to see he wasn't the only one who'd taken action agenst the attackers

Apparently seeing him rise agenst the thugs had been enough to encorage his fellow captives. It looked like some had run out the door during the distraction but most where beating the remaning three attackers. Kid Danger was yelling for them to leave and trying to hold a few of them off but a mob mentality had taken over.

Ray ducked behind a table and started chewing his gum

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Things had gotten way out of hand. it could be seen as flatterying Henry guessed, that the citizens of his city loved Kid Danger enough to pumale a few villains for him.

The problem however was that Henry knew what he was doing. He'd become a dedacated student of fight during his time as a sidekick. He understood it's ebb's and flows he knew how to take a hit. He knew when to duck and when to strike, but one of the most inportent things he understood was when to stop.

These people where past that line.

The people on the floor might be vile and criminal but they where down no longer possing a viable threat to anyone. Still the croud seemed to have grown more bloodthrusty by the weakness they saw.

The thugs had threatened them and humliated them. Now that the shoe was on the other foot the good people of Swellveiw where not as intrested in self defence as they where in vindication and vengence.

" Alright you got them calm down" Kid Danger pled to the angry group"really good job everyone now lets just get these people to jail" nobody seemed to be paying him any attention.

They pressed forward and shrugged him off. Until a bright gold blast of enrgey shot out over them pulling everyones attention. "Kid Dangers right citizens" Captain Mans attoratative voice boomed out "it's time for everyone to go home"

Henry and the rest of the group spun around "Captain Man" exclamed a woman shamefully tossing aside the broom she'd been thunking the villains with "we were just helping you out" she explained. Henry rolled his eyes but his friend smiled kindly at the woman "that's fine," he told her "Kid Danger and I can take it from here though" the citazins retreated sheepishly from the store as news vans and police pulled up out front.

Once everyone but the hero's and villains had exited Captain Man truned to his sidekick "you alright kid?" he asked the blond boy shook his head "Cheak back with me later" he answered. He wasn't hurt but the events of the morning had shaken somthing inside of him and he hadn't had a chance to process any of it yet. The hero seemed to understand and nodded before switching subjects.

"Where are Jasper and Bork?" Henry shrugged "Jasper took Bork out to Schwooz when the fighting started, they'll be okay"

The police came rushing in as he spoke and froze at the sight of the thugs on the ground "holy biz" wispered the one on the right he pulled out his radio "yeah we're going to need more paramedices here" he advised the operator

Henry looked at the defeted attackers. the one he'd blasted with his watch at the begining was fine simply passed out. The female Ray had taken out seemed fine as well.

The three that the group had delt with however where another story. Blood and dirt cover the mask of one of the female's. The other female looked like she had broken her arm in at least two places. The last male was struggling to breath and holding his ribs. none of them seemed able to move or even willing to try.

The officer turned to the superheros "what where they after?" he asked Kid Danger shook his head. "That's great question" Captain Man said strideing over to the downed enemies.

He went to the one whos head was bleeding and pulled off her mask carefuly in part, Henry was sure to get a better look at the injury. The girl half heartedly stuggled away from him when she couldn't escape she ducked her face and tried to hide her face. Captain Man put his hand under her chin and forced her to show them the large cut across her forhead.

Henry almost jumped when he saw her. He hadn't been expecting that much blood. It had trickled under her mask and covered almost half her face. The thing that startled him even more then that though was her age. She looked only slightly older then Piper a year at most.

One of the offcers let out a gasp the other cursed under his breath. "What?" Kid Danger asked the one who'd cursed staired at him "we know her" he explaned "Ashliy Brinker, she's another cop's kid" he shook his head "I went to dinner at their house last week"

The other officer knelt down to get a better look at her wound "this cuts look's bad" he said the girl pulled away and hid her face again "A cops kid?" Ray asked he nodded at henry who pulled off the other girl's mask she was closer to henrys age but even less friendly then her friend she glared daggers at her captors as she nursed her arm.

Captain man went to pull off the males mask but the goon saw the intent and removed it himself. He was the oldest but still looked around highschool age he winced in pain and dubbled over holding his sides "do you reganize these two ?" Captain Man asked the officers both men shook their heads no.

The ambulence where rushing in and pushed the Heros back. Ray looked thoughtful and turned to the police "why don't you escort these three to the hospital and let us bring in the other two after we've treated them" he suggeted.

The police looked uncomfortable "thats not something we like to do" one of them said.

Captain Man nodded "I understand. It's just we used our gadgets on them and i'm not sure the hospital would know how to treat them." The police glanced at each other "well" the one mumbeled he still seemed a little unsure so henry picked up the slack.

"look we don't want you to do anything _unethical_ " he said "it's just we thought you'd want to give them the best treatment in respose to our methoods ...so they can't come back with something crazy like a lawsuite later, but hay of you guy's are ok with that I'm sure the mayor will be too"

The cop's quickly argeed to the superheros plan.

When they had gone Capten Man and Kid Danger faced the villains who where sleeping peacefully on the store floor.

It was time to get some answers.

 **A/N**

 **1) I want to thank everyone who has read and reveiwed this story so far I don't alway get the chance to thank you all in person through PM but I do really appercate the feedback and encoragment**

 **2)**

 **I took the idea that Captain Man wouldn't need to breath from that time they went to space and a sidenote on that was...**

 **It would be an intresting darkfic to write what would happen if they never got out of the coffin invisable Brad put them in and Captain Man had to watch Kid Danger run out of air and just was trapped underground with the decaying body of the kid he'd gotten killed**

 **like I said it's dark (like my soul) but I don't have the time to write it if anyone else wants to go for that plot bunny by all means take it home and write the skittles out of it**

 **3)**

 **As always I'm still looking for a beta**

 **4)**

 **I need to Inprove my action writing so any constructive feedback at all would be very welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

Saul fought though the heavey fog and struggled to open his eyes twice he thought he had managed to Only to realize he was still dreaming. Some part of his mind was reaching for consciousness but sleep kept dragging him back down. He could feel he needed to wake up he just couldn't seem to remember how to do it.

From somewhere beyond his dream heard heard voices foreign amarican accents like the one he had worked hard to develop but his mind was too tired and distracted to translate their words. Somewhere in the voices he heard Scarlette's and it gave him the extra push of adrenaline to wake up.

His eyes flew open and then shut again agenst the too bright light.

He opened them again, slowly this time and tried to get his bareings. The room was bright and looked like a child's dream club house something between a family room and a laboratory. He was tied up in a chair and across from him was Scarlett also restraned flanked by two very oddly dressed men. It took Saul a moment to remember the hero's the cliant had warned them they might encounter.

They hadn't realized he was awake yet so he took a moment to study them. The older one would be "Captain Man" and the younger had to be "Kid Danger." The cliant had said Captain man could not be hurt. Saul remembered laughing at that and declaring that all men could be hurt the cliant had admitted that everyone had a weakness he'd said the boy was Captain Mans.

Saul turned his attention to the younger one he looked sturdy enough to hold his own in a fight but he seemed quite young, younger at least then himself or even Scarlett. That was too bad Saul wasn't exactily relishing the idea of beating up a teenager he knew Scarlett wouldn't like it much either but pity wouldn't get them out of this mess so if the boy had to be hurt then he'd do it . He told himself he'd only hurt the boy as much as the kid forced him to once he found a way to get lose.

 **HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Henry regarded the girl in front of him carefuly. Ray had allowed him to take the lead qustioning her and he was excited to have the chance to prove himself. He was trying to make up his mind how to get her to talk to him. The few times he'd tried to get her talking in the last half hour hadn't gotten him anywhere.

"Tell us what you where after" he demaned for what had to be the forth time. She looked down at the floor apparently tired of this line of qustioning.

Henry sighed "come on" he said exasperated "this is getting old." He turned to Ray, his boss was chewing his lip and stairing intently at the stubbern villain.

"Do you want some milk?" he asked Henry watched dumbfounded as he walked over to the snack mahine and odered the drink. He brought it back to the evil doer.

"Here" he said trying to hand her the cup "look it's chcolate girl's like chcolate right?" The girl looked baffled and looked at Henry as though expecting him to explan the hero to her.

Realization struck him and he pulled Ray's arm "can talk to you" he didn't ask so much as pull his friend away to the other side of the room "what?" Ray asked to innocently.

" Are you seriously bad copping me right now?" Henry asked Ray bit his lip "I don't know what you mean" he lied. Henry frowned

"I mean you said I could question them, then you set me up as the bad cop so you could swoop in and be the good cop they'll talk to"

"I wouldn't do that"

"you just did"

"well you just don't know how to question the criminals"

"I would if you'd just let me do it"

"oh look at me I'm Kid Danger I don't know what I'm do-"

"give me a break"

Kid Danger and Captain Man had given up on wispering and where now openly bickering and talking over each other in front of the bewildered crimanals who glanced at each other "cliant said they might do this" the female told the male who nodded back.

Henry turned away from his boss "wait what did you say?" he asked the female she looked at her feet again "nothing" she muttered he closed the distasnce between them and dropped to his knees so he could look at her face even with her head down.

"What cliant?" he asked. She had nowhere to look now except at him "I can't tell you that" She said all pertence of arrogance was gone now. She looked at him as one human to another trying to make him understand "I _can't_ tell you" she repeted.

Henry could almost feel the fear behind her eyes he thought through the events of the day.

Nothing had been normal about these criminals not by swellview standereds anyway. What if it hadn't been overconfedence driving them but desperation? if someone else was controlling them pulling the strings... He dug through his mind running though the list of known criminals.

It had to be someone bad enough to scare them enough to go to the hospital for him and that likely ment someone who could be cruel. The frist name that came to mind when he thought swellview and crulty was Invisable Brad.

Rays former friend who'd stalked and beaten Henry relentlessly and then tried to kill him.

To people who didn't know who or even what Brad was he might manafest as nightmare. Hurting them or threating them or their familys leaving them never able to talk freely. Always knowing he might be standing next to them any secound particlerly given how young some of these thugs where it started to make sence.

He looked into the girls eyes. She couldn't answer his questions even if she wanted to if she thought Brad was standing near them watching every word she said. Henry needed answers though like what could brad have been after so badly from junk and stuff? it wasn't like he couldn't get into the man cave or just take anything he wanted anytime it wasn't like he didn't know who henry and Ray where why would he even need lackys ?

Frushtration chewed at him she couldn't even conform his theroy if he was right.

Kid Danger looked to Ray who was now drinking the milk he'd perpared " We have a problem" he told him "I need to see you in the bathroom now" The bathroom wasn't a fort knox by any means but it was small and that ment it would be easy to feel around quickly and make sure Brad wasn't with them.

Ray looked confused "The batroom?" he asked "no thats weird" Henry rolled his eyes "yes the bathroom come on" he marched off in the direction of it. Ray shook his head and backed up a step "I'm not following in there kid" he insisted. His sidekick went back and begain pushing him "yes you are"

"No"

We're doing this"

"Stop it you'er enbarrassing me in front of the criminals"

His friend protested loudly until the door shut behind them.

 **A/N Sorry this ones kinda short I just wanted to get it up and not leave the story hanging to long**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Fair warning this a little darker chapter**

Ray's appartment above Junk 'n stuff couldn't really be called a batcher pad. It was way to clean Charlette knew that was mostly because her boss spent almost no time up here. This appartment was mostly for show. It place to meet friends women and family who he didn't want to share his secret with.

It had seemed like the best place to wait for Henry and Ray to finsh with the robbers though.

She could have waited with Shwoz in the invention room, but Jasper was tired from haveing been up all night and he wanted to try and take a nap.

He hadn't wanted to do it in shwoz's room however, between his radeoative mold collectiton and discared half built wepons that always seemed to be piled up on the floor it was the least relaxing space in the entire building.

Captian Mans bedroom was the one Ray used most often so it had seemed intrusive to invite himeself to sleep there. that had left him settaling on the appartment.

Charlette had followed him because she'd been craveing a quite space to think through the mornings events and fall apart if she needed to where the guy's wouldn't see her.

She'd been crying in the bathroom for almost an hour.

Images of the villians pointing guns at Jasper, of Bork bleeding, of Henry being shot at kept running through her mind. As hard as she'd fought to stay calm and pull through that moring her mind was now fighting to allow in the fear and admit the trama she'd experanced.

"Charlette?" Jaspers voice came though the door softly "talk to me about it?" he offered she shook her head even though he couldn't see it and let out a quite sob.

he opened the door and stepped inside she truned her head away and tried to hide her pain

"char don't" he said softly " not this time" she could feel herself falling apart agin she wanted to fight it like she sometime did when she pushed him away but in her heart she knew she didn't need to hold back anymore

Jasper was the only other person who ever saw this part of the job. He was the only one who knew how to lie like she did to henrys parents about why he wasn't there for family dinners or had missed a day of school or the bruse's on henrys body.

The only only one who knew what it was like to be awake at two or three in the morning waiting to see if their friend would be coming home laughing, hurt, or dead.

He was the only one who saw how she sometimes couldn't take it, and Jasper never minded tears on his shurt or running noses when she couldn't be strong anymore. As meny times as she'd try to push him away he'd push back and pull her back from the brink.

He let her see him cry too.

So she didn't to pretend she knew it was safe to let herself hurt.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later when they had both managed to calm down Jaspers phone rang. He answered quckly when he saw the name "Mrs heart" he greeted "Jasper?" henrys mother sounded panicy

"We saw on the news about the store henry hasn't answered his phone. I'm on my way now is he alright?" Jasper started she couldn't come here now, while Kid Danger was still with the villians

"Uh no, he's fine" he stuttered

"he wasn't even here during the robbery ...he went to get us all ... umm coffees...uh yeah so he missed the whole thing"

Next to him charlette nodded along listening to his story and comitting it to memory so she could lie correctly when it came up later.

"Yeah so he's not here and um i'm not sure where he went ...you know .. to a movie or something... like to blow off steam

yeah he's defently not here so you don't need to come down" charlettes phone started ringing. Jasper guessed it was her parents because she started spinning her own lies about the mornings events.

He finshed his call and wondered out to the kichen. The apartment wasn't normally well stocked with food because ray usally just ordered everything from the auto snacker whenever he got hungry but he must have had a date come up here recently, because jasper found some homemade spagetti and leftover garlic bread in the fridge.

He fixed a plate for himself and one for charlette and popped them in the microwave.

charlette came in just as it dinged and they sat across the table from each other charlette picked at a meatball "your parents didn't call?" she asked. He shrugged "you know they won't, they'd be jast as happy if I didn't come home."

She frowned "that's not true" she told him he nodded bitterly "yeah right, they'd be mad if they had to pay for a coffen"

"oh good." A sick voice behind him said. " Makeing people angry is my favorte thing."

Jasper turned but never saw anyone. He only heard charlette scream.

He only saw a flash of steal from the knife coming at him before a shrap pain landed in his chest.

 **A/N I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. None of my ideas seemed to be coming together the way I wanted them to for a minute there and I had to tweak my concept a bit ... not supriseing since this was only going to be a funny little oneshot about jeff robbing junk'n stuff when i frist sat down to write it ..my my how my babys grown**

 **As always I hope you guys can forgive my mistakes enough to enjoy the story and thank you agan for your wonderful support**


	6. Chapter 6

As he listened to his sidekicks threoy Captain man thanked his stars once again for bringing Henry into his life .

This moment right here was why the boy made a great crime fighter. Ray hadn't even heard the thugs remark to her friend. He'd been so busy trying to show up henry but the kid had picked up on it and with only that and a look in the girls eyes he'd solved the case.

Well nearly solved it. They still did know what Brad was after, or why he had needed to hire anyone to do his dirty work let alone a bunch of inexpereanced teenagers on a day when every bussness in the city would be expecting trouble.

Brad was no master of evil. Ray had never thought so, but he was too smart for a stunt like this.

The hero could think of only one thing that had ever hurt brad enough to override any base of commen sence but made his stoumach churn to think Brad might be trying to revisit that part of his life.

If he was though the time for games was over. They needed to know what those kids had been after.

HDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Henry Hadn't ever seen Ray look so pale almost as soon as he had finshed explaning his threoy his boss had rushed out of the room and back to the living room "Brad" he yelled out "Brad if your in this room you'd better answer me right now."

Nothing answered. The next thing Henry knew Captain man had his blaster in his hand and was fireing ramdom shots around the room. Burning holes in walls, doors and equitment everywhere.

The thugs srunk in their chairs looking scared out of their minds.

Kid danger was now sure brad wasn't in the room because he would have been pleding for Ray to stop.

The hero lowered his gun and kid danger started to breath a sigh of relief until his boss stormed over to the male crimanal and kicked his chair to the ground breaking it and the guys restants.

The boy seemed to shocked to respond right away but Ray didn't stop he grabbed him out of the rubble and slammed his body harshly agenst the wall.

"What did he want?" he demanded the thug looked like he'd been hit by a truck but he pinched his lips shut and shook his head refusing to answer.

Captian man delivered a hard punch drawing a low grunt from the villian. "This is not a game" the superhero roared "someone could die. Tell me what he was after" he ordered. henry was suprised to hear panic in his friends voice.

Henry knew better then to belive his friend would do any real harm to the guy but even he was a little scared at the show of force Captain Man was makeing

His boss slamMed the thug into the wall once more. Henry stepped forward to intvene

Technically the Hero's didn't even have a legal right to be holding anyone let alone resort to these methoeds

The girl broke before he could do anything " please stop" she begged "it was just a stuped necklace"

Ray set the guy down and truned to the girl "a green stone on a siver chain?" he asked the girl nodded crying. Ray hung his head and looking like he was gonna be sick.

"It showed up last month, the ghost or whatever it is." She explaned. " It started with my brother and me. It was just there one day it took our friends things and hid them in my backpack I went to detention for stealing, then it followed us home. It vandalized my dads car. It was even waiting in the bathroom one time when I got out of the shower writing things on the mirror, and then a few days later It beat my brother with a wrench. It just never stopped."

Kid danger nodded. He knew that fear to well "So what happened?" he asked.

The girl took a deep breath "we couldn't stop it it so we got a quieji bord and our friends came over and we asked it what it wanted. It said it would leave us alone if we went to that store and got the necklace for it"

Henry frowned "why the robbery ?" he asked. "Why not just buy it outright?"

She sniffed " Well we wanted to just buy it. We went to the store this morning just shopping and we spread out to find it, but we couldn't. We peeked in peoples baskets and all the shevels but we couldn't find it ...the Ghost said it was there so we realized it had to be in the back or the safe or something and we knew we would never be allowed to just go look back there but we thought we could pull off a robbery"

Captain Man shook his head "you were willing to kill people" he growled. She shook her head "no we didn't want to hurt anyone we didn't even load half the guns with real bullets we just wanted to scare everyone"

Henry staired at the girl "you only loaded half?" he echoed shocked "it only takes one random shot to kill someone"

She hung her head "we where only going to aim at like legs and arms and stuff"

Captian man scofted "where'd you stupid kids even get the guns?"

the guy spoke up "scarlett and davids dad collects them"

Kid Danger shook his head. This was such a bad plan. Poorly conceved, Poorly exacuted it was a sloopy mess. It was almost set up to fail.

Why would brad set up something this bad? It was almost like he wanted the kids to get caught.

Henry snapped his head up to look ay Ray "this is a trap" he said his boss looked confused "huh?"

A trap" Henry repeted "he wants us to have these guys" Ray nodded looking thoughtful "a trap" he muttered "no this feels more like a-"

He looked right into Kid Dangers eye's "a distraction" he almost shouted "he's trying to keep us busy"

henry nodded "why though?" he asked

Instead of answering his boss spun on his heel and ran to the tubes Henry quickly moved to follow and barely had his drop down around him before Ray had given the order to go up.

Henry thought they would go to the man coppter but the tubes stopped on the scecond floor.

Ray almost jumped out of his and rushed to his appartment door

"wait" henry shouted "dude calm down whats happening right now?" Ray waved him off and kicked down his own door.

Henry followed him through and froze at what he saw.

 **A/N**

 **Out of anything I've ever written this chapter is the thing I dislike most.**

 **It seems off to me but I can't put pin down what it is thats bothering me about it.**

 **I do have the flu - on top of a massive case of fangirl letdown from "The last jedi"**

 **I'll blame my lack of focus on that today.**

 **I'm writing for experance however so I'm pushing through but if anyone has any feed back that might help me to write parts like this better next time please feel free to share your thoughts**

 **As always thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Here it is last chapter, I actully had it writen months ago set it aside then life got busy and I never got it posted, I hate leaving things unfinshed I'm going to make a fantastic ghost someday anyway please enjoy this last chapter**

The frist thing Charlette had done when she saw the knife coming at jasper was to scream. The second thing she'd done had been to throw her spagetti at Brad it had hit him in the face and thrown off his balance.

He had still manged to land the knife on Jaspers chest but instead of a deep staght stab it had gone in at angel and gotten stuck in his shurt. leaveing a deep scrach across the boys chest but otherwise causing no harm

Jasper jumped up and back away from the face of floting spagetti "what the butt is that thing?" he asked.

Charlette shook her head "That's Brad" she told him "what's a Brad" Jasper demanded "a huge buttfaced jurk" Charlette explaned. The floting pasta lunged at the teens charlett made a guess and kicked at where she thought his stomach would be.

Judgeing from the high piched yelp brad let out as he fell forward she'd hit something else.

The door came flying into the liveing room and Captain man and Henry rushed in the younger man froze in bewilderment at the sight of the three of them.

Brad an exprestion of pain covered in maranara, Charlette in hesatent stance above him, and Jasper shurt torn open and bleeding looking a mix of inpressed and confused.

The older hero however didn't even stop to look around his eye fell on Brad and he made a beeline for the villain. He looked angryer then Charlette could ever remeber seeing him as soon as he had Brad in range he punched him hard enought to knock him out cold.

He turned to Henry "we're taking him to the police station now" his sidekick gapped at him "but we don't even know what he's doing here" he said

Ray shook his head "I know enough and if I spend another secound with him I'll do something I regret, get him out of here"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHD

After they had taken the villains to the station and treated Jaspers wond the group of heros gatherd once again in the man cave.

"Ok" charlette said "so the robbery this morning was a distraction so brad could sneak around without anyone noticing?" henry nodded "we always notice when he comes around sooner or later he didn't want to risk it this time, thats the advantage of being a villain no matter what the crime they always get to pick the location so they always know where the heros will be"

Jasper frowned "but why did he attack me? I had no idea he was there or that an invisable guy even existed

Ray spoke up "no but Charlette did" she would have know it was him the moment she saw my files going through themselves."

the teens truned to him "he did all this for some paperwork?" henry asked.

"You keep files" Charlette asked.

Ray rolled his eyes "yes I keep files" he snapped at her to Henry he said "do you remember i told you I let brad stay here after his girlfriend dumped him?" Henry nodded Ray contuined

"The thing is that wasn't a favor to Brad, his girlfriend was my sister and when she dumped him he didn't take it well at all, he stalked her.

I had him come here so i could keep an eye on him and try to keep him busy so she could move"

He shook his head "to this day she's scared to death of him she moved out of town and changed her name I have her information that's what he was after"

Henry shook his head "all this time I though he was your friend" he said "I thought thats why you took it so easy on him when he was beating me, but you knew the whole time he's bad and you never did anything"

Ray covered his face "it's not that simple" he looked up at his sidekick " we we're friends once before he went went off the deep end and my sister had his baby" he tilted his head "Brad dosn't know about the her, but still i ruined Brads life and to protect my sister i never told him he's a father this man was my friend he would have marred my sister and been a my brother but I ruined it all"

Henry sat down "you didn't" he told his friend " the only person who turned Brad into a monster is Brad, Minyak turned him invisable, but brad chose to be a creep to hurt people all you did was duck a shot that was coming at you"

Ray shurrged "it dosn't matter now" he said he pulled him self up "the inportent thing is he's in jail and everyones ok" the three teens looked at each other clearly Ray was not ok but he wasn't going to talk about it anymore at lest not to all of them.

Charlette stood up and streached "well if it's ok I'm going to take off, Jasper?" the other boy took the hint and stood up as well "yeah it's been a long day" Henry waved goodbye as they left.

"Did you hear the Mc'call vs hanover fights on tonight?" he asked his boss Ray nodded absentmindedly "Hanover will have it in the bag by the secound round" he mumbled Henry laughed "no way dude Mc'calls beaten everyone this year" Ray snorted "Hanovers got 80 ponds on that twig.

Henry shugged "wanna make it a bet?" he asked "loser cleans out the manvan?" his friend laughed "if that's how you want to spend your saturday kid" he grinned "i'll order a pizza"

The End.

 **A/N**

 **So there it is last chapter. I truly am thankful for all the support and great feedback**

 **you guys have made this so fun.**


End file.
